Broken
by Sapphrine
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a half-veela. But not just any half-veela, he is one with the strangest of mates; Harry Potter. This secret must be kept hidden. So what will happen when the two boys find themselves lost, with no means of survival except for themselves?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: THIS IS NOT MY STORY!**

Okay…well…I guess it _sort of_ is…this is actually a story that my friend and I are writing together. The only reason that it isn't on _her_ account is because she doesn't have one.

Aaaanyhoo…this is our attempt together on yet another Veela!Draco story! We hope you have fun with it…I don't think it's for serious writing…

Er…so…just…enjoy!

Chapter 1 

****

****

Harry stood at the entrance of Diagon Alley, feeling slightly annoyed. He had made arrangements to meet Ron and Hermione there, but not one of them had shown up yet. Sure, no one could be expected to get to a certain place at the _exact_ time, but it _was_ a little despicable when you were three hours late.

"Where _are they?" Harry muttered angrily. "You wouldn't expect them to be so late…well…okay…Ron, maybe…but Hermione's always so…__perfect…"_

He decided to wait for a bit longer. After all, maybe his friend's had just gotten the wrong time or something.

However, after another hour, Harry couldn't stand it anymore. It was boiling hot, and he was already sweating so much that he was sure his t-shirt actually was going to shrink down to his size. Harry spotted a small ice cream stand across from him, and headed toward it, thinking that it wouldn't take too long to get ice cream anyway.

He was passing a small alley when he heard a familiar voice coming from it.

"Oh _Ron!"_

Harry spun around and he was able to see through to the end of the alley, which led to a sort of mid-alley meeting place. Indeed, there were many people there, all sorts of wizarding folk dressed in their variously coloured robes. Leaning against a wooden post labeled, "Arnsworth Lane" was a familiar red-haired boy, looking rather guilty as his mother chastised him. Harry looked around and spotted other members of the Weasley family- hardly a difficult task with their red hair standing out against the crowd. He made his way towards them.

"Oi- Ron!!"

The red-head looked around at the mention of his name, and looked rather relieved when he saw Harry.

"Harry!" he gasped in surprise. "It's you, mate! Look Mum, it's Harry! _Harry's_ here! Er…can I go?" he added hopefully.

"Absolutely not!" screeched Mrs. Weasley. "How do you think I can let you leave when you're brother is _still choking?"_

"He deserves it, bloody git," Ron muttered.     

"Whether or not he deserves it, it doesn't matter!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "He's your _brother!"_

"Fine…fine…" Ron grumbled. "I'll go find Fred or George for a cure…"

Harry followed Ron, who wove through the crowd, and through the alley where Harry had just come. They were on Diagon Alley now, and Ron walked quickly along, while talking with Harry very quickly.

"Yeah…Percy was being a right old git so I gave him one of those Ton Tongue toffees, you remember what happened to that massive cousin of yours? He decided to have it just before Flooing over, and his tongue just well...you know what those toffees do- It's amazing he even managed to Floo! Well, I went last, and when I flooed over, Mum was well, you know. We looked around for Percy, and I got in trouble, because well, you know how Percy's only just made up with us after that Ministry incident. Some Hungarian tourists dragged him over here, and Dad would've performed the spell to fix things up, but Fred and George- they're brilliant, they've made cures- nothing else can stop the toffee's effects FULLY, but these pellets, and well, here we are- off to Fred and George's shop for some of them." Ron sniggered, "Well, that's if Fred and George have a batch of pellets in, or if they want to cure Percy. I mean, he WAS a -"

"Well well, who's this? Oh…Ickle Ronniekins!!" A syrupy voice floated over from the right.

Harry and Ron both snapped their heads toward the right, and noticed a certain tall, red-head walking toward them.

"_Fred!" Ron said. "We were just looking for you!"_

"Were you, now?" Fred said, his eyebrows raised. "Ronnie actually wants to _find_ me! Oh stop, my beating heart!"

Ron raised his eyebrows as well. "You're weird…" he muttered.

Continuing as if Ron had not said anything, Fred declared in an over-dramatic voice, "I mean…I know I'm good-looking and all, but _honestly!_ Getting _Ron's_ approval! That's like…winning a dozen spawn eggs!"

Harry coughed. "Yeah, well, Fred- Ron gave Percy a Ton Tongue Toffee and he'll need a pellet or two now, because his tongue's now-"

"4 foot long." Grinned Ron

"And your Mum's..." Harry made bubbling sounds and flung his arms around and tried his best to mimic a spitting volcano.

Fred raised his eyebrows. "Only 4 foot? George and I tested those- even Perce's _tongue is conservative- those toffee's should've made his tongue at least 6 foot by now! Well, alright- you can have a pellet- just come on inside."_

"He talks too much…" Ron whispered to Harry as they stepped into the shop. Harry hid a smirk as George came out.

"Well!" he exclaimed heartily. "New costumers! Oh wait…it's just these kids…never mind…"

"Kids…?" Ron raised his eyebrows. "Then what are you? Kids plus two years?"

"Don't be silly Ronnie-poo!" George answered, while Ron's ears turned a bright shade of red. "We're out of school! We have our own business! We're _rich_!"

"And stuck-up…" Ron muttered under his breathe. Looking up, he said in a louder voice, "Forget it…listen, can you just give us the pellet? We still have to shop for our supplies…"

"Pellet? What do you mean 'pellet'?" George questioned.

Harry explained. 

"- yeah, and so, your mother gave Ron here a great big tonguelashing, all because Perce was-"

"Being a git as usual." George ran his hand through his hair idly.

"Yeah, alright. You can have a pellet." Fred took something that was lying on top of the counter and gave it to Ron.

"Thanks, you guys." Ron grinned and they hurried out of the shop.

"Oh, and Ronniekins?"

"Yeah?"

"Have fun with your new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher." The twins grinned. "If she's as nice as Umbridge- we've got a few presents for her..."

**

"Here," Ron grumbled, dropping the small pellet into his mum's hand. "There's the cure. Can we go now?"

"Not yet," Mrs. Weasley said sternly. "What if it doesn't work?"

"Ugh…" Ron said irritably.

"You wait right there, Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley snapped. She then hurried off down the alley.

"I can't take it anymore…" Ron muttered. "C'mon Harry, it's bound to work…let's just leave…"

Harry was reluctant, but he admitted to himself that he really didn't feel up to waiting…again. He followed Ron out of the alley when-

"RONALD WEASLEY! YOUR MEDICINE DIDN'T WORK!"

"Bye, Mum- we're going to get our supplies!" Ron chanted in a sing-song voice- pretending he hadn't heard his mother's bark. 

"Ask Fred and George, Mrs. Weasley." suggested Harry weakly- as they hurried away from Mrs. Weasley- who looked to have had a _Reddening_ and an_ Engorgement_ Charm cast onto her simultaneously.

Harry and Ron were making their way down Diagon Alley to _Flourish and Blotts_when a large amount of bushy hair popped into sight and stood in their way.

"Where HAVE you been??" squealed Hermione Granger."I've been waiting here for the last half hour- I thought maybe Harry had gotten himself _lost in Knockturn Alley again, and I saw Percy a while ago- he looked rather odd, his tongue was 7 foot long or something- are you sure Fred or George didn't pop something in a lolly wrapper for him? I mean- oh there he is now, and there's your mother, Ron- "_

Hermione found herself dragged into _Flourish and Blotts_. "But I've just been here, Ron. When you two didn't come, I decided to go in and buy my books, and-"

"Hermione. Be quiet for a second. And if my Mum comes in here, tell her you haven't seen us."

"But Ron, you're here right now and-" Ron and Harry ducked quickly in the corner, behind a giant curtained cage of "The Monster Book of Monsters". A second later, a rather red Mrs. Weasley blundered in.

"Oh, hello Hermione- have you seen Harry and Ron?" She looked around, as if expecting to see 2 glowing figures with lights flashing above them: "We're here! We're HERE!"

"Errr...well, I saw them walk past this bookstore a moment ago…so they REALLY aren't in here...and err…I think they were heading to…Fred and George's joke shop?" She ended unconvincingly.

Mrs Weasley narrowed her eyes."Thank you, dear. If you see Ron…tell him his mother is _very, very CROSS and wants to see him after he buys his supplies." Her eyes swept around the bookstore while she said, and she stopped at the stall of Monster books, but there was no movement from behind, and the books continued to snarl and rip into one another._

"YOU, are the most pathetic liar, Hermione." Ron stood up from behind the cage (he had been pushed down so his head was nearly on the floor. It was hidden behind the dusty red curtain; Harry had been worried that Ron's hair might have attracted attention.)

Harry got up to and jumped slightly as the Monster books, (who had been tearing into each other with enthusiasm) shuffled around so as to slam themselves against the side of the cage he was leaning on. WHAM!

"Well, your mother's not after us anymore- how big d'you reckon Percy's tongue is now?" Harry smiled.

"I'd say around 15 feet now. The toffee's work faster if they aren't removed early."

"That was a spot of genius on the twins' part, eh?"

"Yeah, I reckon so! Hey- how about charging a Knut for a ride down Percy's tongue?

"Wicked! The kids'd love that. Though they might get stuck halfway down- those taste buds probably act like suction pads."

"And the kid'd all get git germs." Ron sniggered.

"Really, you two- stop joking around- you need to buy your books!" Hermione cried in exasperation. She shook a piece of parchment in their faces. 

"Ok, go buy your books. I'll wait here and read this in the meantime."

"_Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charms? Hermione- why on earth would you-" Ron started._

"C'mon." Harry grinned. He took out his Supplies list and headed up the stairs.

***

Dinner that night at the Burrow was not a pleasant affair. Mrs Weasley would cast a reproachful look at the twins and Ron every so often, and Ron was also receiving a constant glower from Percy, whose tongue was 20 foot long before the twins gave him a pellet, and still sore, even hours afterwards.

Harry cheerfully commenced on his fourth slice of boysenberry cheesecake. After members of the Order had confronted his uncle Vernon a little under two months ago- there had been a definite improvement in Harry's treatment. Harry still had household tasks piled on him, but his food rations were now half of Dudley's. Not only that- but during the day he was allowed to complete the "damn rubbish that madhouse sets for the holidays"- Harry no longer had to complete his homework by night for fear of being found out.

Yes, his quality of life had improved dramatically. Vernon had even grudgingly driven Harry to London a few days earlier- so that Harry would be able to spend the last day of his holidays with the Weasleys.

Ron, Harry and Hermione were now in their sixth year at Hogwarts, which meant that in a year and a bit, they would be undergoing their NEWTs. Hermione had pointed his out to them earlier in the afternoon-while simultaneously pulling at her hair and maintaining a stricken expression.

But now was no time to worry about NEWTs. Harry reached for a bottle of Butterbeer, musing how tight Dudley's trousers felt on him.

**

The twins and Ron's parents saw Harry, Ron and Ginny off to Hogwarts the next day. They had arrived unusually early and when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went off to put everyone's trunks onto the Hogwarts Express, Harry and Ron were left alone with the twins.

"Any idea who the Quidditch Captain is for this year?" asked Fred conversationally.

"Well," Harry counted on his fingers, "Last year was your NEWTs year, so we'd need a current seventh year to be Captain, or something. Those new beaters…Kirke and Sloper, we might replace, considering…"

"Their terrible attempt last year?"

"Yeah. Ok then, all three chasers are gone, though Ginny said she'd try out for Chaser last year after I got my position back…hm…two beaters gone, well, Ron's Keeper, I'm Seeker…"

The twins nodded." So who d'ya reckon'll be _captain_?" Fred asked again smugly, over the gradually bigger crowd. The Hogwarts Express was steadily being filled with all manners of trunks, caged pets and students.

"Well…it'll obviously have to be Ron or me because- Hang on!" Harry groaned. "It'll have to be Ron or me."

"Mate, you'll be Quidditch Captain for sure!" Ron said gleefully. "I mean, you've been on the team the longest- you would've memorized Oliver and Angelina's pep talks by now, right? We'll still need 4 more players though, or two, depending on whether Kirke and Sloper can handle it."

"But…I can't…I don't know how to be Quidditch captain!" Harry pleaded, as if his particularly unhappy appearance would lift the chance of responsibility from his shoulders.

"Too bad." George sniggered, "Well, if you need any help at all, just send us an owl and we'll send a Skiving Snackbox or two your way. Special price for unwilling Quidditch captains." With that, he and Fred pushed Ron and Harry onto the train, just as the clock struck eleven.

***

"So…" Ron said, as the train started moving. "D'you reckon Hermione's here?"

Harry snorted. "What…do you think she missed the train?" he asked sarcastically. "There's no way she'd do that…and miss even a second of school!"

"Yeah…I suppose…" Ron muttered.

They went from cabin to cabin, occasionally waving to friends (and in Harry's case, just waving to any "fans"), but they didn't see Hermione. Finally, they just settled down in an empty cabin.

"Huh," Ron muttered. "I wonder where Hermione is!"

"And Ginny…" Harry suddenly said. "I thought she was with us…?"

"That's strange…" Ron said. "She's a Gryffindor prefect," he added. "Mum was head-over-heels happy with her…"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Ron suddenly yelped, scaring the bee-jeesus out of Harry. "THEY'RE AT THE PREFECTS' MEETING! AND I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THERE!"

He jumped up and went to the door. Wrenching it open, he tried to run out, only to run into-

"Malfoy…" Ron glowered. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the prefects' meeting?"

"Meeting's over," Malfoy drawled. "And you missed it."

Ron turned a defiant shade of pink. "Hermione'll tell me what happened anyway. Now bugger off, Malfoy."

"You so sure about that? I dare say Granger and the other girls at this place will be keeping an eye out for me…in light of the circumstances…" Malfoy's eyes darted to Harry for a split second.

"He said, bugger off Malfoy."

"Gladly." Malfoy's lip curled in distaste and his eyes flashed before he swept away.

"What d'you reckon that was about? What Malfoy said about the girls keeping an eye out for him and all?"

"Haha, he wishes. It seems our friend Malfoy's gotten even cockier over the break. But enough about him- where do you think Hermione is?"

And as if she had planned it all along, Hermione Granger stumbled into their compartment.

"Harry…RON! We just got told of the most amazing piece of news at the Prefects Meeting!"

"Er…what?" Ron asked blankly. Hermione turned to him.

"YOU!" she shrieked, causing Ron to jump a foot in the air. "You weren't at the Prefects' meeting! Where were you?"

"Er…I forgot…" he muttered sheepishly.

"How on earth could you forget?" Hermione said incredulously. "We're prefects! You can't do things like that!"

"Hermione," Harry interrupted. "Just…forget it…okay? Tell us what happened."

"Erm…alright…" Hermione said. "So listen…we found out that-"

"Oh! Hermione…Ron…Harry…hi!" Neville Longbottom had just walked in upon the trio, carrying a heavy trunk and a squirming Trevor. "Can I join you?"

"Of course you can!" Hermione said, sitting down on a cushion. "Anyhow…I was just about to tell Harry and Ron about the Prefects' meeting that-" she stopped to glare at Ron, "-Ron here forgot about…"

Ron sunk low on his side of the compartment. "Stop rubbing it in, 'Mione." he muttered, "Besides, I knew I could count on you to attend- and to fill me in." He gave her the most charming grin he could muster up.

"Well.." Hermione turned a delicate shade of red, "Yes, Ron, but I must impress on you how serious your missing the meeting was! I mean, it'll take all six prefects from our house to quell the rumours...yes there certainly will be rumours." She gave the boys an appraising look.

"Well, hurry up! What happened? What's the big news that I missed?" Ron barked eagerly.

"Err…well…could you step outside with me for a moment?" Hermione asked sheepishly.

Ron looked rather confused when he left the compartment. Harry and Neville gave each other an uncertain look, but before they could manage to talk- snatches of the hurried conversation floated from the direction of the opened compartment door.

"He can't be...well, I just thought Parkinson was slightly backwards…no…no…do we HAVE to? Stupid…poncy…git…hmm…does he swing that way...ouch! Ok OK Hermione!" Ron slipped back into the compartment, with Hermione, who was resembling Professor McGonagall, her mouth was a thin line and her features stern.

"Harry…Neville…you mustn't tell ANYONE what we tell you today- everyone will find out sooner or later, and we'd rather stop not have to squash any more rumours than there already are…" with this she gave Harry a significant look. "Well, you remember Fleur Delacour from back in Fourth year...you know the boys would all just stare at her and-"

"Yeah, "interrupted Harry, "Fleur's part-veela. She had a veela-hair in her wand- she told us at the Wand-weighing ceremony."

The colour of Ron's face resembled that of freshly mixed cement. "Harry…" he croaked. "She's not the only one. Malfoy's…Malfoy's part veela too."

**

**A/N: **Haha…okay…so that's the end of the first chapter…

**To people who have read Sapphrine's fics before: **Could you tell who was who?

**To everybody else: **Was it good?

**To EVERYONE: **REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hullo,**** Kell here- I wrote this chapter- couldn't resist rambling a bit ^^; Not much happens here, a bit about the nature of Draco's Veela condition is pointed out here, hmm…yeah:P Please read and review- I'd love to know what people think of my writing style, haha.**

****

****

**Chapter 2 **

In the last chapter…

[[_The colour of Ron's face resembled that of freshly mixed cement. "Harry…" he croaked. "She's not the only one. Malfoy's…Malfoy's part veela too."]]_

_***_

There was a mixed reaction after Ron said this. Hermione's face took on a determined look, as if concentrating on it would eradicate Draco's veela heritage and make him normal again. Neville gave a huge braying laugh, before he realised Ron wasn't joking- then his face contorted into a pained expression. Ron was looking thoroughly miserable- as if telling everyone about Draco's condition would make it final and irreversible. Harry just stood and stared- first at Ron, then Hermione and lastly on Neville, who was clutching Trevor so tightly the toad's eyes were most likely ready to pop out.

"You're...serious?" Harry's eyes were apprehensive. "You know, I've heard things about part-Veela. He might not be too bad." A part of Harry chastised him as he said this- "_not too bad"? This was the Malfoy who had scorned the first friend Harry had ever made at Hogwarts- who called his other best friend names for her knowledgeability and blood purity. This was Malfoy, who never failed to make them feel like they were something dirty that had been caught on the heel of his shoe._

Ron gave a loud bark at this. "Not_ too bad? Harry...this is Malfoy! He's always been a git, and now that his Inheritance is approaching- the girls'll go wild after him and he'll just use that to rub it in our faces!"_

Harry gave Ron a puzzled look. "Inheritance?"

"Yeah. Draco's not a full veela, or he'd be chucking balls of fire at us when he got angry and turning into some sort of bird-bloke, like those Veela at the Quidditch World cup. When he's sixteen, and I think he _already_ is, I suppose- his Veela err…genes are activated, and he'll be like a girl-magnet."

Hermione threw a disgruntled look in Ron's direction, "Girl-magnet? Ok, what Ron means is that he'll have a sort of Charm forcefield and anyone near him will be irrevocably attracted to him, unless they take some sort of potion. Knowing Snape though, he'll dish some out to the Slytherins and let the rest of us make fools of ourselves."

Neville piped up, "Us? What do you mean 'us'? Malfoy's a boy, so he should only attract GIRLS." 

Ron grinned. "Yeah, like you Hermione. You'll be applying Glamour charms like crazy, and if you get lucky, you won't just have books in your arms, but Malfoy too!"

Harry snorted. "Ugh. So...who knows this?"

"Well…me, Padma Patil, Ernie Macmillan…well, basically all the 5th and 6th year prefects…and the Head Boy and Girl." Hermione answered. "And now, you guys."

"So…why did Malfoy tell you guys?" Harry asked. "Why didn't he just…keep it a secret?"

"Because," Hermione replied. "He needed help."

"Er…help?"

"Yes…well…you see…when Malfoy receives his Inheritance, he also needs to find his mate…or…well…'not-so-good' things will happen."

"Like what?"

"Like he'll die," Ron smirked. "Not like we care-"

"Ron!" Hermione snapped.

"What?" Ron asked, looking sheepish. "I was just telling the truth…"

Hermione frowned slightly."Ron, we can't drag our feelings into this and make it personal! This is a life or death situation for Draco. He was obligated to tell us anyway, just in case some of the Hogswarts students started doing desperate things, you know? I _mean, in __Hogwarts: A History-" Here the boys all snorted, "A feud was mentioned – around 1673 it took place. A Ravenclaw veela was the cause of a HUGE fight- about 50 boys were seriously injured, duelling for her. Malfoy's a prefect- he had to tell us; students' safety is part of his responsibility. Basically, the faster he finds his mate- they'll be life partners, you know, the faster this whole thing can be quietened down. He'll trim down on his charms when he has a mate."_

Harry nodded, "So, why'd you tell us? If only the prefects are meant to know..."

"Well, Harry, you have some sort of influence, and I thought we could persuade people with that...influence. I mean, the Creevey brothers adore you, and there are lots of people who'll listen to you- in case they think this whole Veela thing is a giant farce that Malfoy proposed for more attention. The prefects have been allocated certain Year groups in their House to inform. I dare say Professor McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout will all be asking Snape for the potion- I mean, we can't have the other houses losing points over this. But enough about Malfoy; you know I don't like talking about him anymore than you guys like listening." Hermione's mouth quirked at this, then she burst into a grin. "Look- I can see Ravenclaw Tower- we're almost at Hogwarts, guys! I'll leave you two to change." Hermione slipped out of their compartment, her previously serious mood now dissipating, and with Neville following ("Do you think Trevor'll hop out of his tank if I put him in?")

Ron turned to Harry and made a wry face. "Well, I suppose that's that. I…I always _thought_ there was something odd about Malfoy!"

Harry snorted as he raised his eyebrows. "I didn't hear you complaining about Fleur." Ron's face flushed.

"Errr…maybe Malfoy won't be so bad. I mean, all the girls will be agog over him- we might get a chance to lasso a few for ourselves." Ron said, grinning at the prospect.

"Yeah- I'll have Malfoy's castoffs any day, Ron." Harry simpered, then grinned, "I'll save Hermione for you though- Malfoy doesn't deserve _her_."

"For…me? I mean…well…Hermione's...err…" Ron spluttered. Harry chuckled to himself as he watched his friend of 5 years, not allowing himself to think of anything but the joy of returning to Hogwarts. No other thoughts at all, especially _not_ those of the grey-eyed, blonde-coiffed kind.

***

"Kettleby, Pascal!"

"_Hufflepuff_!"

"Lallens, Bathilde!"

"_Ravenclaw_!" 

"Munstrin-Falls, Allegra!" 

"_Slytherin_!"

Harry and Ron watched as Allegra Munstrin-Falls joined the Slytherins; they could see Malfoy clapping along with the rest of his table.

"There's only been four Gryffindors so far- you think they all fell in the lake on the way here?" Hermione was watching the Sorting as if it was the Final match of the Quidditch World Cup.

"Nah, Devin Creevey had that happen to him, the squid pushed him back up." Harry watched as "Quiltt, Adelphi" was sorted into Hufflepuff. "There's only been three Slytherins- maybe the squid sucked _them down." Harry replied, drumming his fingers on the table impatiently._

"Maybe." They watched newly sorted Slytherin, scowling Frederick DeVaughn poke his fork sharply at his twin sister. She responded by snarling and grabbing hold of something under the table that made him turn purple.

"And to think our new batch of Gryffindors risked their lives to save _that_ bunch." Ron twiddled his thumbs and watched in interest as first-year Gryffindor Candice Thao winced after one of the resident ghosts passed through her.

Harry's eyes were on the Slytherin table. Since when had he an urge to stare at the Slytherins? His eyes were wildly flitting through the heads…until he spotted a blonde-haired someone. His eyes locked onto Malfoy…who looked up at him, and then froze. Draco arched an eyebrow and simpered coolly at Harry, who could feel a tinge of red coming over his cheeks 

Then, with "Zamir, Saul" ('_Ravenclaw!') the Sorting was over. Hermione smiled in amusement as Ron grabbed hold of his cutlery and got his knife and fork mixed up in excitement. ("Come on! I'm STARVING!")_

The empty dishes in front of them magically filled before their eyes. 

***

Later in the common room, Hermione and the other Gryffindor prefects gathered all the students around. 

"I'm sure," Her voice carried over the muttering of some students, silencing them, "that you have heard of Veela. Many of you may have seen them at the Quidditch World Cup Finals in 1994, when Ireland played Bulgaria, and won!" She stopped when some third-year boys cheered. "Those of you who were a Hogwarts in that same year, will know of Fleur Delacour" (A few boys gave wistful sounding sighs) "She was the Triwizard Champion representing _Beauxbatons, and she was part-veela; her charms at the time had obviously affected a few of you." (Some snickers) "Hogwarts is currently the home of another part-veela student. Who here has heard of Draco Malfoy?" There was a flurry of hands and a few giggles._

"He's that good-looking, blonde chap, who plays Seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch Team, isn't he?" A few Third years tittered.

Hermione looked at them sharply, and they stopped their giggling.

"Yes, that would be him. Draco Malfoy is sixteen this year and his Veela Inheritance has occurred. That means, that some of you-" The corners of Hermione's mouth twitched, as if in suppressed laughter, "Will err…act a little differently to what you usually may." Hermione gave a wry smile and proceeded to explain to the Gryffindors what she had told Harry, Ron and Neville that morning.

When she finished speaking, the portrait opening in the wall swung open and Professor McGonagall appeared.

"I trust you our Prefects have informed you of _his situation?" Harry knew that by "__his", McGonagall had been referring to Malfoy. Everyone nodded._

"Professor Snape has kindly…_agreed to let you all take a dose of potion, which will repell the effects that Draco may have on you." Harry and Ron could tell that by her strained voice and the manner in which she had enunciated "__agreed", McGonagall meant she had fought tooth and nail over the matter and had barely secured the potion for her House. "…Unfortunately, he has just administered his whole stock to the Slytherins, and will…we must wait for him to brew some more for the other houses." Harry could almost feel McGonagall's fuming- Snape just wanted to see the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff girls lose control of themselves._

"You will receive your schedules tomorrow morning at Breakfast in the Great Hall, and with luck, that potion will be delivered to us in…a week. Good night."

Hermione came rushing up to them as the Gryffindors dispersed. "What a foul thing to do! A whole week! Snape knows that the girls can't do anything about Malfoy, and being the prat he is- Draco'll probably turn up the charm just to get a rise out of the boys!" she fumed.

"I'm just hoping Snape'll get a blast of ye olde Veela charm then," Ron mused."Can you imagine him serenading Draco and doing the tango?"

"Or dressed in that atrociously _hairy yellow and brown suit Hagrid owns?" Hermione giggled- her mood growing lighter with the thought of their greasy Potions master dressed in a hairy suit a few sizes too big, serenading Draco, who was draped in a Collapsible Glass cauldron, or something._

Harry nodded absent-mindedly, his mind on the cross-table encounter he had shared with Malfoy. The way Malfoy had..._acknowledged him, it wasn't like Malfoy to simper. And his perfectly arched…hang on! Harry's thoughts darted back to Ron's comment…_"I'm just hoping Snape'll get a blast of ye olde Veela charm then"_…_

"Ron!" Harry spoke forcefully, causing Hermione, who was about to enter her dormitory, to start. "You too, Hermione. Err…come up to our dormitory after you've gotten changed?" Ron raised an eyebrow when Lavender and Parvati poked their heads out, before ducking in again and giggling loudly.

Harry drew the curtains on his bed, while getting changed from his Hogwarts robes into more comfortable nightclothes. He pulled his curtain aside and started unpacking his trunk (Ron was dancing around in his _Chudley Cannon_ boxers) when the door was pushed open and Hermione popped in.

"Hermione!" Ron looked outraged and heartily embarrassed. "We could've been…naked or something!"

"Or practising for next Yule Ball." Hermione smiled as Ron turned horribly red and skulked behind his bed. "Alright, Harry, what did you want to talk with me and Ron about? Make it quick," she muttered testily, "Otherwise Lavender and Parvati'll get ideas."

"What, there's nothing between us?" Ron stuck his head out indignantly."

"Ok…well, umm…Ron mentioned Snape getting a blast of Draco's charms…he's a bloke though, a bad-tempered, biased, greasy one, but, he's still _male_." Harry started. "So, you saying that, guys can get affected by Draco's Veela charms as well?"

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Well…I suppose so." Hermione said slowly "Unless he's undeniably straight. Umm…why? Say…you're not falling for him, are you?"

Ron tore his bed hangings apart so forcefully that part of the hanging fell off, the rest hanging pitifully onto the canopy frame of his bed.

"Harry's not _gay_, Hermione! I mean, there was Cho and errr…you aren't feeling anything for him, are you?" Ron looked uncertain, but his expression showed he would support him regardless. 

"I don't think I am. It's just that, remember those first year Slytherin twins we saw?"

"Yeah- that Fredericka DeVaughn had balls." Ron whistled. "_His_ balls." He gave Harry a look and they both burst out laughing, while Hermione hovered above them, clearly amused but unsure what to do. 

After they had quietened down, Harry continued. "Well, I was looking at their table, and err…" Harry didn't want to say that some part of him had been _searching_ for Malfoy. "Well, Draco popped in my range of vision. We had…a bit of a staring contest ("Staring into your loverrr's eyes- those endless pooools of molten silverrrrr…" (Ron cooed and promptly got a fist in the head from Hermione) and well, he sort of gave me a suggestive look, and that is…what happened." Harry finished lamely.

"I'm sure Malfoy's just trying to get a reaction. He's going to blast everyone with that Veela-charm of his, and who better to start off, but with Potter- Number 1 on his enemy list?" Ron chuckled. "Then I suppose, he'll bat his eyelashes at me and 'Mione. He's probably jumping at the chance to humiliate us."

"Well, don't think about it for too long," muttered Hermione, slightly anxious all the same. "I'm going down to my dorm, Parvati and Lavender have probably cooked up some devious story and well, I'm not in the mood to hear about anything_ blossoming_ between me and Ro-you two." She turned pink and then her bunny slippers carried her out of the room.

"Alright then. G'night Harry." Ron yawned,"Sweet dreams about Malf-oof!" A pillow had gone hurtling his way.

Harry was very glad that no one could see how red his cheeks were.

***

At breakfast, the next day, Harry was searching the Slytherin table- but he wasn't the only one.  Many of the girls were staring with unbridled enthusiasm at the Slytherins, boys as well- watching the girls warily. But Draco Malfoy wasn't at the table yet-Crabbe and Goyle were clearly also absent. Harry turned when the doors of the Great Hall opened and there were audible gasps from the girls; a few of the boys suddenly looked sentimental.

Draco Malfoy was in the lead, Pansy Parkinson clutching his arm and with Crabbe and Goyle following him. Harry and Ron noticed the first year twins from last night as well, as well as some third years and the rest of the 6th year Slytherins- Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott, to mention a few. But everyone, Harry knew, was not focused on the large group itself (the 6th year Slytherins had presented themselves as a united front every day for the last six years) but at Malfoy- he looked visibly different. There was something about the way he carried himself- the way his school robes set off his alabaster skin, the way his hair seemed to shimmer and a few stray tendrils of his hair drifted at the base of his neck.

Even Ron threw a blatant stare at the Slytherin table, where Malfoy was seating himself. Then Draco looked up in mid-chortle, and saw half the Great Hall gawking at him (for lack of a more accurate term).

"It's rude to_ stare_." Draco pursed his lips and flung his head in the general direction of Pansy Parkinson before resuming his talk with Blaise Zabini.

Ron shook his head violently, as if to shrug off any doubts that he had been looking at Malfoy. Professor McGonagall was walking along their side of the table, handing each of them their new timetables. 

"Well, we've got Charms, then Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. Then double Transfiguration with the Slytherins _and double Potions with the Slytherins." Harry looked up. "The entire afternoon with the Slytherins! I can't wait to see how many points Snape'll take off this afternoon."_

Hermione grimaced. "We've got half an hour before Charms- look, I'm going to do some research in the library- on Veela, because well, you _know_." She glanced at Malfoy. "I'll see you two later."

Ron grinned. "Malfoy hasn't gotten to Hermione yet- if she's _still_ going to the Library…though she could've been fibbing- maybe she's going to research Glamour Charms and Love Potions!"

Harry chuckled. "C'mon- lets go get our things for Charms- you suppose we'll need our gloves for Herbology? We might be collecting Bubotuber pus again."

***

"Alright now, students," squeaked tiny Professor Flitwick, "All of you received an "Acceptable" OWL or higher in your OWL tests 2 months ago, and as a bit of a treat, we'll be commencing our course with the _Conjuring spell. These have nearly always been featured in your NEWTs in 7th year, so I suggest you try mastering them! Alright now, watch me!"_

Flitwick gave a sort of prod then a swish: "_Elicio biscuits!" Instantly a tin of Danish butter cookies appeared on Flitwick's desk. "Alright now, you try it! Prod and swish, yes, like that, Weasley, and then __El-EE-see-OH."_

There was a flurry as wands were swished and cries of "elicio" were heard.

"_Eleesho_..oh no..hang on…_elisco_..um…_Elicio Hat!" Harry swished his wand and a stylish plaid beret with pink marabou trimming appeared on his desk._

Ron grinned. "_Elicio_ Quill!" A gold and black pheasant quill appeared. "_Elicio Gillywater!" A glass of Gillywater, complete with ice cubes and lemon garnish popped onto his desk. "Say..you reckon I could conjure up some galleons?"_

Hermione shook her head. "The effect of this spell's temporary. Your galleon'd disappear after a while- where do you think all our conjured items are coming from?"

"Well..it was worth a shot." Ron turned pink. Next to him, Lavender and Parvati were giggling.

"Hey, you suppose I'd be able to conjure up a dream boy?" Lavender murmured.

"Nah…maybe he'd probably get splinched…conjuring people'd be like forced-apparating, wouldn't it? Besides, why not _accio Malfoy instead? He was looking sooooo yummy at Breakfast today." Parvati chimed, and both of them burst into giggles._

Hermione rolled her eyes, but turned red. "You know…Malfoy _was_ looking rather…"

"Merlin, Hermione, not YOU as well!"

"I was kidding!" Hermione chortled.

Herbology class was held in Greenhouse One. 

"Alright now. I'm going to split you up –Hufflepuffs, half of you will be collecting Bubotuber puss and the rest of you will be pruning the Flutterby Hedge along the side of the greenhouses- oh and watch out for the Tentacula Vine- it's teething." The Hufflepuffs bustled off to the far end of the Greenhouse. "Alright now, Gryffindors, yes, to my right please. Thomas, Finnegan, Brown, Patil- I want you to go pick a basket of mallowsweet and sage- Professor Sinistra wants some to burn when you attend your Astronomy lesson- it'll help with your stargazing I've been told. Potter, Weasley, Granger, Longbottom, I'll need you to collect some sneezewort, scurvy-grass and lovage- Professor Snape mentioned that you'll be needing some for your Potions class this afternoon. Oh, and one of you scatter some Puffapods along the garden bed on your way out- I've been hankering for some pink flowers- they smell awfully nice too."

The Gryffindors bustled to work- Harry throwing a few handfuls of Puffapod into the freshly manured garden bed outside the greenhouse. Rows of pink flowers sprang up instantly.

With everyone around them talking about Draco, their conversation turned towards Draco as well.

"Will Draco REALLY die if he doesn't find a mate?" Neville asked.

"Of course he will. And he'll die if his mate dies too." Ron shrugged. "I suppose we could go on a killing rampage just to spite Malfoy."

Hermione dropped her 34th sprig of sage into the small basket they had been given. "He won't die like that- especially since he doesn't know who his mate is. Besides, he has until he comes of age. I mean, that's a year or so, and most of the girls couldn't resist him_ before his Veela genes kicked in. There's only a small chance that someone like Malfoy _won't_ find a mate...I mean, today was his first day- his charms will intensify over the next few weeks, and _today_'s reaction was…well…"_

"Damn." Ron shrugged and continued plucking the soft white cubes from the mallowsweet's stem.

After another half-hour of picking, the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs trudged up to the castle, changed out of their Herbology garments and Harry, Ron and Hermione hurried to their next class- double Transfiguration.

The Slytherins had already arrived when Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors trickled in.

Transfiguration was difficult, but today it seemed even more so- what Harry had learnt seemed to have leaked out during the holidays. They were supposed to transfigure their mice into glass dishes. Only Hermione managed to transfigure hers perfectly, earning twenty points for Gryffindor. At the end of the lesson, Harry thought his mouse looked a lot flatter and transparent, and was hoping that McGonagall would notice the special effort that resulted in his mouse having glass feet. It didn't help that Hermione showed up with her frosted glass dish, complete with a flower pattern traced along the edge. Ron's mouse resembled a hairy frisbee, which made Harry feel slightly better.

Lunch in the Great Hall was a rowdy affair-, most of the people seemed to have taken to staring at Malfoy, who had realised his almost celebrity status within the school and had taken to kissing Pansy's hand shamelessly. The girls in the Hall drew a collective gasp when Malfoy threw himself onto Blaise (and they toppled under the table) and Harry, Hermione and Ron gave up hiding their amusement and exited the Great Hall before they could make spectacles of themselves.

Potions was after lunch.

"You may be aware, that Mr Malfoy has reached a certain part of his life where his Veela Inheritance has taken over. You may be tempted to look at him often, or do something you would normally not do. Yes, Longbottom, for once, you _might_ brew a satisfactory potion. Mr Malfoy's…_charms_, however, are not to distract you from your Potions work this afternoon. Gryffindors! Professor Sprout informed you to bring the lovage, sneezewort and scurvy-grass to today's class?"

Neville sunk low behind his desk. He had been assigned to bring the ingredients to Potions, but his memory being notoriously poor- he had forgotten. He raised a quivering hand.

"Professor Snape, sir, the basket's up in my..dormitory…" He faltered. "Would I be…?"

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor. Weasley, put those abnormally long legs of yours to use and _retrieve_ those ingredients."

Ron stared. "Immediately!"

Ron returned five minutes later with the basket, skidding to a stop in front of the supplies cupboard.

"Five points from Gryffindor for your tardiness, Weasley. Now sit down."

"We will be making a Befuddlement Draught today. Vincent, can you tell me what a Befuddlement Draught does?"

Harry snorted silently. What a ridiculous question, and yet, 

"Take ten points for Slytherin, Crabbe."

"Ingredients." Professor Snape pointed at the supplies cupboard and the doors shot open. "Method." The procedure started writing itself on the board. "After you have brewed the Draught, I will be testing it on you. You have an hour. Begin." Snape turned the hourglass on his desk over.

The Potions lesson wasn't too bad. Nearly everyone's solutions were emitting the plumes of shimmery purple smoke, even Neville's though his mixture was also bubbling wildly and splattering his desk.

There was not enough time to test everyone's draughts so Harry and Ron ended up bottling their solutions and slipping them onto Snape's test tube rack. 

"Your homework- 5 feet on the properties of lovage and sneezewort. Detailed description of the effects of scurvy-grass when mixed with the two."

Harry cleaned out his cauldron and tidied up his desk; some of Neville's potion had splashed onto his desk and Harry's quill was now dancing the cha-cha around the rim of his inkpot.

Hermione and Ron were waiting while he tidied up his desk, "Go on without me, I'll catch up with you guys."

"Alright, Harry. We'll meet you in the Common Room then."

Harry shoved a sodden rag in the sink (the rag had been most unhelpful when it was scrubbing off the Befuddlement Draught, wheezing and creaking and singing Christmas carols.) and turned to go to the door when- 

"Potter, a word with you, please." 

Harry looked over his shoulder and froze. It was Malfoy, eyes smouldering and a cool smile etched on his face. 

  
  


**A/N**: How did I go? Lol, please R & R =) You'll be getting your beloved Sapphrine back next chapter- don't worry, you only had to put up with me here, hee ;D You can email feedback to me at cherrehs@yahoo.com , or just stick it in a review, lol.

-Kell


	3. Chapter 3

****

A/N: Haha…well, it's Sapphrine again! Missed me?

Lol, but you've got to admit, Kell was SOO good! I could _never_ write like that…*longing sigh*

Chapter 3 

In the last chapter…

[[_Harry shoved a sodden rag in the sink and turned to go to the door when- _

"Potter, a word with you, please." 

Harry looked over his shoulder and froze. It was Malfoy, eyes smouldering and a cool smile etched on his face.]]

***

Harry's jaws suddenly felt as if they had been cemented together by one of Hagrid's treacle fudges.

"Um..ughh." He mumbled awkwardly.

"Pardon?" Malfoy let out what could not be mistaken as a snort of derision- encouragement enough for Harry to wrench his teeth apart. He suddenly felt nervous.

"What do you want?" Harry finally asked tightly.

"You enjoyed a nice _ogle_ at me at the back-to-school banquet last night." Draco answered smoothly. "What the _hell_ was that about, Potter?"

"I…er…" Harry was stuck. Whatever words he had wanted to say next seemed to have gotten lost on the way to this mouth.

"Well?" Malfoy crossed his arms and arched his eyebrows.

Harry had the childish urge to cry out, _I was NOT!_, but he stopped himself in time to blurt out something else. "You were looking…good."

Harry berated himself- _what on earth had possessed him to…oh and now Malfoy had adopted that smug look.Great._

Whatever Draco had in mind, it was not this. His eyebrows almost threatened to disappear in his hair _–those deliciously soft…_

"And it only took you five years to notice. Well done, Potter." Draco threw an idle smirk at Harry.

Harry felt his cheeks burn.

"I didn't mean it like that!" he said hotly. "It's the Veela influence- you know nothing else could make looking at you enjoyable!"

"Enjoyable?" Draco was looking more gleeful every minute. He leaned against the wall towards Harry, and Harry instinctively pulled back.

"No! No! I meant…" Harry stuttered. "Malfoy- just sod off, alright?"

Harry suddenly noticed what an uncompromising position they were in- their bodies inches apart, Harry plastered against the dungeon wall with Draco leaning dangerously over him.

"But I don't want to sod off, Harry_._" With a start, Harry realised Malfoy had called him by his first name…something he hadn't done since…something he hadn't ever done. 

"Go shag one of your fangirls, Malfoy." Harry said wearily.

"They don't interest me."

"What do you mean, they don't-" Harry paused. "You're saying you're…" He suddenly found himself hoping…hoping that…

Malfoy leant in towards Harry and his breath caressed Harry's right ear while wispy tendrils of his hair tickled Harry's collarbone. "I'm not a straight shooter, if that's what you mean." He told Harry- his whisper tinged with amusement. Harry's shoulders sagged with relief- _If Draco wasn't interested in girls, he-_

There was a delightful sensation as Draco Malfoy's lips left a trail of feather-light kisses down the side of Harry's neck. He planted a final kiss on the collarbone where his hair had been teasing Harry so mercilessly…

Then the intimacy was over, almost as soon as it began. Draco Malfoy stalked in the direction of his common room, leaving behind one very confused Harry Potter.

***

"Harry!" Ron said, when Harry stumbled into the common room. "What kept you? We were getting worried…"

"Huh?" Harry mumbled. "Oh no…I…I told you guys to leave…didn't I?"

"Er…yeah, you did…" Ron answered slowly. "And we _did_ leave…but you didn't come back for…what…half an hour?"

"Er…"

"Harry!" Ron snapped. "_Tell_ us what happened!"

"I just…just leave it, alright?" Harry replied crossly. 

"No!" Ron insisted forcefully. "Tell us! We're here to help!"

"I don't _need_ any help!" Harry spat. "_Nothing's wrong!_"

"Harry?" It was Hermione, speaking for the first time. "You're acting rather…odd…"

"I am _not_!" Harry answered, his voice getting louder and louder; many students were already looking their way.

"Harry," Hermione said timidly. "_Harry!_ There's obviously something the matter…do tell us! We're your friends!"

"There's nothing…" Harry growled. "…that you can do! Now leave me be!"

Hermione opened her mouth to protest again, but Ron cut in.

"Drop it," he muttered. "He's being a git anyway…"

Harry glared at Ron, who glared back. Finally, giving a loud sigh, Harry trudged off to his dormitory, slamming the door. He sat on his bed, and all of a sudden, all his feelings on the past few days came bubbling up at once- being told of Malfoy's veela inheritance, his interlude with Malfoy and the way Draco responded…Ron and Hermione…they could be so annoying at times. Couldn't they see that he was having trouble and dind't want to talk? 

With a yell of frustration, Harry gripped onto a bedpost and pulled the hangings so hard they all but fell into a crumpled heap on the floor. Harry felt powerful and slightly less annoyed, gazing at the hangings, a scarlet puddle on his dormitory floor. He sighed.

"_Reparo._"

***  


Harry took care to sit with his back to the Slytherin table the next morning at breakfast, partly because he felt looking at Draco would bring back all the memories of what had happened the previous afternoon. 

"Harry?"

It was Ron, pale under his freckles. "Look, mate, about last night. I really didn't mean to-"

"It's alright, Ron. Just forget it." Harry told himself the last thing he wanted was for Malfoy to be the wedge driven between him and his best friends. He managed an encouraging smile. "Where's Hermione?"

"She's in the library, finishing that essay for Potions. We've got until tomorrow for that! And we're getting this afternoon off, because we're having Astronomy lessons at midnight tonight."

Harry checked his timetable. "I suppose we could go down the Quidditch pitch and fly a bit after Lunch. The tryouts notice has been on the Gryffindor noticeboard since we came back on Monday- I hope we get some decent people try out. Kirke and Sloper are both staying on, so we won't need Beaters, unless they back out."

"Ginny's switched positions to Chaser, so we'll need two other Chasers. Blimey Harry, we're testing everyone today?"

"Yeah, we've got plenty of time. Apparently our year, third years and fourth years get this afternoon off, and I saw the application forms- all those trying out for Chaser are in those years. So we'll be able to start early. Besides, if we miss dinner, I'll scoot down to the Kitchens- you know the house elves."

Ron chuckled. "Alright then, we might as well make our way to Hagrid's hut then, double Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins."

Harry nodded as they got up and made their way outside down the sloping lawn towards Hagrid's wooden cabin. " We've faced Blast-Ended Skrewts; there really can't be anything worse- I'm looking forward to our lesson."

Hagrid was waiting for them with two large buckets of what looked like waxy green flowers and slimy grey seaweed. He had a pair of wellingtons on and in his pocket was tucked what looked like a misshapen teddy-bear made of sackcloth.

"Hullo Ron, 'Arry! I've got a bi' of a treat for yer class today." He greeted them. "Be'er wait fer ev'ryone , they won' want ter miss this! Ah..'ere comes 'Ermione!" Harry and Ron glanced at each other quickly. Last time Hagrid had told them he had a treat, the class were to look after Blast-Ended Skrewts. Harry looked over at the castle- Hermione was making her way towards them with the rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins trailing behind her. 

"Hi Harry! Look, Ron and I, we're sorry about-"

"He's forgiven us, 'Mione." Ron grinned and clapped Harry in the back.

"Really, Harry? I mean, I can-"

"It's _alright_, Hermione." Harry grinned.

"Oh, okay then." Hermione looked distinctly relieved.

Once everyone had arrived, Hagrid motioned for them to follow him, and they made their way down the lawn. Hagrid turned left at some Flutterby bushes and then everyone found themselves on a dirt path. Harry suddenly realised they were on the same path that had led them to the lake when they had been in First Years.

The narrow path had opened onto the edge of the lake. There was a willow tree leaning over the side of the lake, and a dark shape moving around a rotted log- Harry hoped it wasn't the treat Hagrid had promised them and focused his attention on the pale yellow thing. Then Harry noticed, in the shallow water close to them, half hidden by copious amount of reedmace and quillwort, was a…Harry didn't really know what it was. It was a pale gold colour with a greenish tinge and protuberant watery black eyes. It looked to be part horse and part fish, with fins along its spine and behind its ears were a ridge of bumps. Hanging loosely around its neck, Harry could see a very wet, rather chewed on pink bow. Harry decided it was very cute. 

"Issa baby hippocampus." Hagrid told the class- Lavender Brown had gone into transports of delight at the sight of those watery, curious eyes. "One of the hippocampi down in the lake foaled the day yer came back ter 'Ogwarts. Thought tha' we could look af'er this tadfoal fer the semester. Now, can anyone tell me anything about the hippocampus?"

To no one's surprise, Hermione's hand shot straight up. 

"'Yes, 'Ermione?"

"The Hippocampus is an aquatic horse which was originally bred by the Mer-people. It has the head and forequarters of a horse and the tail and hindquarters of a fish. Young hippocampi, or _tadfoal_, are not amphibious until they are full-grown; they can only breathe air because their gills have not yet developed sufficiently. The hippocampus enjoys a diet of starwort plant and fluxweed and their dung works as excellent fertilizer."

"Excellent, take ten points for Gryffindor. Now-"

Seamus Finnegan interrupted. "Hang on, were those hippocampi pulling the boats when we came here in First Year? I could feel something pulling us-wasn't sure if it was magic or not."

"Yeah, tha' was this young 'un's Mummy and the rest of the herd. Now, this tadfoal has a brother some'ere, you'll be spli'ing inter groups feeding them, alrigh'?" Hagrid stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled. "Kelpie- c'mere!"

The dark shape that had been lurking near the dead log suddenly disappeared, and a pair of bright eyes appeared under a lilypad. Kelpie pulled himself along to his sister and Hagrid. Many of the students gasped- he looked nothing like his sister. He had dark green knobbly skin all over except for a buttery coloured patch over both eyes. He also had the fluffiest mane Harry had ever seen. Kelpie had his own ribbon, blue and ragged which also looked to have been chewed a bit. Kelpie turned to his sister and nibbled on her bow while she nibbled his. A few girls sighed.

"Oh, they're awfully _cute_, aren't they?" Parvati whispered.

"Alright now, ter feed them tadfoals, yer need to wade inter the shallows, so I suggest yer either put a Charm on you ter stay dry, or perform drying spells afterwa'ds. Oh, an' this is Bu'ermellow 'ere." Hagrid pointed affectionately at the pale yellow hippocampus before wading into the shallows.

Hermione turned to the rest of the Gryffindors. "Which tadfoal do we want?"

Harry and Ron shrugged, they were equally cute to him. "Whichever gets us less wet, I suppose."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, an _Impervious_ Charm'll keep you dry no matter whether you're in water up to your knees or up to your neck! I say we-"

"Oi, Gryffindors!" A voice cut in, it was Draco Malfoy and the Slytherins. "Which of these great lumps do you want?" he drawled. 

Daphne Greengrass prodded Tracey Davis, "I say we have that dark green one- look that that fluffy mane!" The Slytherin girls chorused their assent.

"Alright, we don't let you choose. We're taking Kelpie." His eyes glittered and Harry turned his head away, painfully aware a blush was creeping up onto his cheeks. Since when had Malfoy ever been able to affect him so?

Cries of _Impervious!_ were heard as the students took off their cloaks and cast their repelling charms. Hagrid had moved Buttermellow and Kelpie to oppposite ends of the shallow area so that the class would be able to move in the water comfortably.

Harry stuck his foot gingerly into the water- it was far warmer than he thought it would be. The Gryffindors waded in until they reached Buttermellow, tethered at a point where the water was up to their waists. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan were last, dragging a large bucket of hippocampus fodder.

"Ooooohh…aren't you adorable?" Lavender cooed at Buttermellow, who batted her luscious eyelashes warily. Parvati was braiding Buttermellow's mane while Neville had decided to _reparo_ the tadfoal's bow. Harry busied himself grabbing bits of the green flowery substance, which he assumed to be starwort and some of the fluxweed, which he had handled in his Second Year, for a Polyjuice potion. While he was doing this, he kept his back firmly to Draco and focused on unstaining his brilliantly pink cheeks. 

Once he was satisfied his cheeks had resumed their normal colour, Harry turned to the rest of his group. "Umm…I suppose we just feed it to her then?" He asked.

"Yeah, I s'pose." Seamus Finnegan sunk his hands into the fluxweed and winced. "This stuff is too cold and slimy for my liking."

The Gryffindors busied themselves passing strands of fluxweed and starwort to Buttermellow, who had become slightly less tense than she had been before, and was wolfing down the food she was being offered. Parvati Patil plaited some fluxweed and offered it to her - Buttermellow slurped this down as one would do with a strand of spaghetti.

Harry allowed himself a glance at the Slytherins. Kelpie's fishtail was being admired by Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini, while Malfoy was patting Kelpie's head resignedly and Pansy was trying hard not to show her delight at the way Kelpie was nibbling her fingers. He felt Draco looking casually over at him and Harry quickly turned away.

The Care of Magical Creatures lesson came to an end quicker than most of the class wanted. Students clambered uncertainly out of the water and watched the water droplets promptly roll off their uniforms and wriggle their way back to the shallows. Parvati gave a longing look towards Buttermellow as the class exited the clearing and made their way back onto the dirt path which led onto the sloping lawn.

"You know, I loved that lesson! Hagrid's a decent teacher, when he doesn't get carried away bringing those foul creatures he used to bring." Lavender gushed. "I can't wait until Friday, we have a lesson last thing, and because we get Friday afternoons off, you know, I figured we could stay behind a little while with Buttermellow! And I want to have a closer look at Kelpie. He has horrid green skin, but isn't that fluffy mane _positively_ sweet? And those eyes!" 

Hermione checked her schedule. "Double Herbology with the Slytherins next. I'd rather our single Herbology lesson was with the Slytherins and our double was with the Hufflepuffs, don't you? They're so much more agreeable." 

Harry forced himself to nod and chuckle wryly. "Yeah..yeah, they're a heap more agreeable." Harry's voice had sounded strained and he noticed Hermione and Ron had given him an odd look, so he quickly said something else. "Look, can we get a seat near the front? I don't want to be near Malfoy and his goons."

"Sure, mate. It's recess right now- we have about ten minutes to get some food and head down to the greenhouses." Ron made his way to the kitchens to get some biscuits while Harry and Hermione hurried up to the common room and slipped into their beige protective smocks. They were down the Charms corridor when Ron caught up with them. Harry passed him his smock. 

"_Engorgio._" The white button sized plate enlarged to its original size and the trio helped themselves to vanilla cookies and pumpkin pasties.

"Thanks Ron." The three wandered down to the greenhouses, where Madam Sprout was waiting for them, her arms full of honking daffodils. "Greenhouse Two, chaps." She called out- Harry and Ron followed Hermione and entered the Greenhouse- a few Hufflepuff second years were watering bromeliads, but hurriedly shuffled out when they saw the sixth years approach.

When the rest of the class arrived, Professor Sprout hauled in an enormous tub what looked like silvery rope. "Alright, chaps, ever heard of Mooncalf dung?" She looked at Hermione, who shrugged bitterly…and Neville put this hand up. "Longbottom?"

"Well…Mooncalves are animals that live in burrows, they only come out during the full moon, to dance, you see." He glanced nervously at the Professor Sprout, who nodded. "They have enormous flat feet and their dung, if it's collected before the sun comes up, makes a really good fertilizer."

"Jolly good, ten points to Gryffindor." Neville blushed with pride. "Alright, here's what I collected from last week's full moon- I want your dragon hide gloves on and you can spread some of this around in the greenhouses and outside- second years were working on Mandrakes in Greenhouse Three yesterday, so spread some dung there too. Now, I only collect the dung during the holidays, so I'll provide you with trays to collect mooncalf dung for next full moon. The mooncalves live in the forest, but they come out to the lawn near Professor Hagrid's hut to dance. Alright, off you go then- don't forget those gloves."

The Gryffindors had come back to the castle sweaty but otherwise fine- the mooncalf dung had given off a scent of mango ice cream, which was perfectly bearable. Those in Harry's Astronomy class were all excited, having two afternoons off a week in return for star-gazing lessons at midnight on Wednesdays and Fridays.

"Alright, Chaser tryouts." Harry pulled off his Herbology smock and slipped into his red and gold quidditch robes. "Ron, we can throw balls to each other and ask them to intercept us; that won't be too hard. Then we'll suss out those who are decent on their brooms, we'll do a bit of vicious playing, and then the two who fare best will be paired with Ginny." Harry paused. "You know, this whole Quidditch captaining might not be too hard."

Ron grinned, admiring himself in the mirror. "Not for you, at any rate. Blimey, I know why girls love men in uniform now- these Quidditch robes reall-"

"Oi Ron, you two heading down the Quidditch pitch?" Dean Thomas chirped from behind his bed. "Seamus is trying for Chaser. I was going to, but I'm not that good, and I'm busy with my Art club."

Ron nodded. "You can come and cheer on Seamus if you want- he's improved a lot on his broom since First Year flying lessons."

"Cool." Dean grinned. Nah, I'll stay here and finish my Potions essay and work on that Conjuring Charm Flitwick wanted perfected- and read those books he set for reading."

"Yeah, alright then. I'll see you then." Ron and Harry made their way down the stairs and out the portrait hole.

There were seven people trying out for Chaser- Harry could see Seamus's sandy hair from the courtyard.

"Afternoon, I'm Harry Potter, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. You people are trying out for Chasers, right? Alright…hang on." Ron pulled a piece of parchment out.

"Here are the list of names, Harry." Harry skimmed through the list.

__

Natalie MacDonald

Euan Abercrombie

Kyle Wiltershins

Seamus Finnegan

Artemis Lim

Mikaela Everton

Victoria Frobisher

Harry looked up. "Frobisher? Didn't you try out last year for Keeper?"

A blonde girl with her hair in plaits smiled. "Yeah, I did, but I was too involved with all my clubs to place Quidditch really high on my priority list. I've quit Charms Club now, and I'm only in the Astronomy society- I doubt that'll conflict with Quidditch, unless Quidditch really runs that late." 

Harry nodded. "Alright then. Well, good luck to all you, how about you do a few warm-up laps of the pitch, Ron and I'll be with you in a moment.

The seven hurried along to the Quidditch Pitch while Ron and Harry followed them.

Harry suddenly stopped. "We forgot the crate. And we can't _accio_ it, what if it knocks McGonagall's hat off on it's way here, or something? She'd turn us into Bertie Bott's beans or something!"

"McGonagall's teaching Ginny's class right now. Snape never leaves his dungeons, look, the teachers are probably all teaching right now. Filch can't do anything if he sees the crate, and Harry, it probably won't fly-it'll just drag along the floor, or something. Then Mrs Norris'd be in danger of being steamrolled, but…" Ron stopped for air, and the boys laughed.

"_Accio_ crate_!_" Harry waved his wand. Ron and Harry paused to listen.

Sure enough,a clunk-clunk was soon heard, as the crate plunked itself down the stairs. Then it put on a burst of speed, and shot through the grass, stopping at Harry's feet.

Harry and Ron bent down to take the crate and walked onto the pitch. No one seemed have noticed that their captain and the team keeper had joined them- giving Harry the perfect opportunity to observe those flying.

"Artemis Lim's flying pretty well." Ron remarked. The boys watched as the fourth year did a few loop-de-loops in the air, then stared on in amazement when Vicky Frobisher intercepted her and forced her in the other direction. The girls looked as if they were playing on rival chasers in an invisible Quidditch game, Vicky Frobisher tailing Artemis and then blocking her off then jumping off her broom in a daredevil stunt to mimic grabbing a Quaffle. The tables turned- Artemis was hotly pursuing Vicky, who was now zigzaging across the pitch, heading straight for- 

Seamus Finnegan shot up out of nowhere and startled Vicky into letting go off the quaffle. Artemis was floating above them when Seamus grabbed the invisible quaffle dived down towards the ground with Vicky tailing stubbornly, before switching direction so abruptly that Vicky had flown two broomlengths before she noticed he was heading the other direction…towards his goal!

Artemis and Vicky then apparently forgot they were on opposing teams and both headed towards Seamus, from opposite directions. There was a nasty crash between Artemis and Seamus and Vicky's broom spun wildly off-course as she struggled to regain control. It was during this tangle that Euan, Kyle and Mikaela seized possession of the "Quaffle", a foot from the ground and zoomed to the other side of the pitch, where Natalie MacDonald then scored five consecutive goals.

There was applause from the ground. "You can come down now!" Harry shouted, waving his arms to get the attention of the seven people on brooms. Seven brooms obediently flew down and landed on the lawn, Artemis still looking slightly dazed from the crash. Seamus's hair looked distinctly ruffled, but otherwise, he looked as he had been enjoying a relaxing bath when he had been called down.

"That was an excellent show, guys." Harry's eyes glinted. "All of you can fly well, but we're testing out whether you have the skills to fit the two remaining Chaser spots.

"Oh, who's the third Chaser?" Natalie MacDonald asked.

"Ginny Weasley, my sister." Ron replied. "She was seeker last year, but changed positions to chasers, after…well, you know how Umbridge was."

"Yeah. Alright now," Harry kicked off off the ground and floated above them. "Ron and I will be throwing this Quaffle around," He pointed the reddish ball in the crate, "And in pairs, you'll come up, intercept up and try get the quaffle into your goalposts- over on the other side of the pitch, while we're going to try get the Quaffle towards our goalpost. Out of each pair, we'll choose whoever has better Chasing skills, and pair them up against each other, until we have the two Chasers. Anyway, I'll sort you into pairs. You, Artemis, go with Natalie. Vicky- you're with Mikaela. Seamus can go with Kyle. Alright, Euan, you can go against the three who emerge from this first round. Up now!" 

Ron grabbed the Quaffle and rose up on his broom, Artemis Lim and Natalie MacDonald following him. Natalie must have had a bad case of nerves, because she seemed to shake violently on her broom, and when Artemis intercepted the quaffle and tossed it at her, Natalie dropped the Quaffle, and Ron scooped it up again. Artemis seemed to be sapping all of Natalie Macdonald's enthusiasm.

"Ok. Umm…Natalie, I'm sorry- Artemis will be going onto the next round. You seemed rather nervous today. Anything wrong?"

Natalie flushed. "I suppose I can play Quidditch, but not competitively. I'm horrible scared that someone'll knock me off- you know?"

Vicky and Mikaela were next, Mikaela was flying well, but she was too domineering and spent most of her time flying around with the Quaffle rather than throwing it back and forth to Vicky as they were supposed it. Vicky often had to hover under Mikaela's broom- Mikaela would drop the Quaffle every time Harry and Ron flew near, then snatch it up almost as quickly from Vicky afterwards. It came as a surprise to Vicky when she was the one who succeeded and was proceeding to the next round; Mikaela looked rather sulky.

Seamus was paired against Kyle, who turned out to be even more frightened of Harry and Ron charging towards him than Natalie had been; Kyle kept throwing the Quaffle back at Seamus for fear of being targetted by Harry and Ron. It came to no surprise that Kyle did not make it to the next round.

"Alright now, Natalie, Mikaela, Kyle, seeing you aren't proceeding," Mikaela threw a dark look at Harry and Ron,"You can either watch from the stands, or go enjoy some of your remaining spare time. Artemis, you'll be paired against Seamus, Vicky- you can go against Euan. Then whoever turns out better between Vicky and Euan will go against whoever did worse between Artemis and Seamus, understood? " It was hard to say who was more nervous, Artemis (she evidently had not forgotten her crash earlier on) or Vicky, who was sizing Euan up whilst cracking her knuckles repeatedly.

Artemis went against Seamus first. Ron managed to throw the Quaffle at Harry once, before Seamus seized the ball as he swept past them. Harry appeared on his right to block his view of the goalpost; Seamus threw the Quaffle at the ground where Artemis grabbed hold of it, dropped it, and then managed to do a fancy pass at Seamus, which Ron intercepted. Ron only had the ball for an instant before he threw it at Harry, and Seamus intercepted it again, and flew under Harry to score a goal. Seamus was pushed between Harry and Ron, when he was trying to score his second goal- he let go of the Quaffle, Artemis caught it, managed a goal, before Harry's hand came out of nowhere and grabbed it inches from her fingers. Seamus and Artemis both had a nasty glint in their eyes, when they both charged against Harry, and for the second time that day, Seamus and Artemis crashed- into Harry, who threw the ball seconds before his rival Chasers came together. Seamus was off in Ron's direction immediately, caught the Quaffle and was going to pass it to Artemis when "TIME'S UP!" The little clock that had been timing the "matches" shrieked shrilly.

Artemis was grinning at Seamus, they shook hands and laughed a lot while Harry and Ron discussed the outcome.

"I reckon Artemis and Seamus were both excellent. They work well as a team- Seamus seems to just…_sense_ his fellow Chaser's moves before they make them and Artemis has the best reflexes, her aim's pretty good too- Seamus was a bit off. Hey…why can't they just be the two Chasers?" Ron protested.

"Because Vicky and Euan have yet to go. Vicky's really good as well, and I was watching Euan, he's alright on his broom, but he lacks confidence. Vicky's equally as good as Artemis and Seamus. It's a pity we can't have four chasers. What do you say, Ron? Artemis's offed?" 

"Yeah, I guess so. I think Vicky and she will have an interesting round- Euan's bound to lose."

Artemis didn't look half as sad as Harry had expected her to look when she was told the news. 

"It's alright." She grinned. "Seamus is really great, I'm glad that if I didn't make it, I didn't make it becaue of him. He'll be a real asset to the team."

"Oh, Artemis!" Seamus chuckled. "There's still two rounds to go. You can still make it if you beat the winner of the next round." He smiled. "You're really good- I'm glad you're in Gryffindor."

Artemis positively glowed at the sincerity of his words. "I might try out for Beater, if Kirke or Sloper resign. It'll serve nicely as a way to let out all my stress. I used to do kickboxing- but that was before I came to Hogwarts."

"Kickboxing?" Vicky asked in interest.

"It's a Muggle thing, you bash up a punchbag and well…yeah." Artemis giggled. "Good luck, Vicky, Euan."

The match between Vicky Frobisher and Euan Abercrombie was as predicted- Euan seemed to forget he had arms and just stared at Quaffle when it was thrown at him and-

SMACK. Euan Abercrombie was screeching when he opened his eyes and found the Quaffle had almost knocked him off his broom- he was clutching onto the broom with one hand…

Harry and Ron flew in and pulled Euan's broom towards the ground.

"Euan..do you want to continue with…?"

"No, let Vicky win, she was good, I can't fly." He whimpered, flushing.

"Are you sure that-"

"Let her win. Please. I don't want to play Quidditch anymore." Euan blubbered.

Harry nodded. It was unusual for a Quaffle to knock someone off their broom, Euan must've been lighter and more unprepared than he had thought.

"Alright, Vicky, you and Artemis now." Harry said brusquely. The two girls rose into the air on their brooms. Vicky would undeniably be a better Chaser than Artemis, thought Harry as he missed the Quaffle, which had been plucked from his vision by Vicky for the fourth time. Artemis was looking slightly nervous, but her flying hadn't been affected, Harry was glad to see. When the timer went off to signal the end of the round, Ron was the one who told the girls.

"You and Vicky are both really, really excellent. I'm sure Seamus and Harry will agree with me. Thing is, Artemis, we think Vicky's more suited to Chasing than you are. You've got excellent aim, which would put you above everyone else if these had been Beater tryouts, but your Chasing skills aren't in the same league as Vicky's." Ron seemed to slump as he said this.

Artemis nodded. "I'll try out for Beater if one of your current Beaters resign then. Merlin knows I've wanted to play Quidditch for Gryffindor ever since I came here. Congratulations for making it, Seamus, Vicky. You guys'll make Gryffindor proud!"

A bell chimed at that exact instant. A few people were making their way towards them, while several others hurried about the courtyard.

Ginny arrived first. "The new chasers? I'm Ginny – I'm looking forward to flying with you guys, I was watching you during Transfiguration, you must be really good- all the people trying out seemed so."

Kirke and Sloper introduced themselves. Harry nodded. "Alright then, we'll have a practise on Saturday morning, is that alright with you? Alright then, I'll see you later."

Harry was making his way out of the pitch when he saw a red and gold someone in the stands. They seemed to be beckoning to him.

"Hermione! Just got out of class?"

"Yeah." She smiled as Ron lumbered past them, and waved.

"So how was it?"

She blinked. "How was what?" she asked.

"Erm…_lessons_…" Ron said slowly. "How were your classes?"

"Oh…erm…great," Hermione said distractedly. "Er…listen…Harry, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah…sure, Hermione," Harry answered, sounding confused.

"_Alone_," Hermione suddenly growled, as Ron made to follow them.

Ron stopped in his steps, startled. This did _not_ seem like the Hermione he knew…

His eyebrows rose as he saw the pair in the distance, with Hermione putting her hand on Harry's arm.

***

****

A/N: HAHA…ANOTHER CLIFFIE!!

Oh…and just letting you guys know, this chapter was, like, ALL KELL again!! Geez…I wrote, like, two sentences…*_*

*sigh*

I'm hopeless…

-Rine


End file.
